This invention relates to a medical method for at least partially automatic diagnosis and, optionally, treatment. This invention also relates to a device or system for implementing such a method.
Implantable devices exist for periodically injecting insulin into the vascular system of a diabetic patient. An insulin reservoir is implanted subcutaneously and is periodically refilled via a hyperdermic needle inserted through a self-sealing membrane on the reservoir.
A problem with such a solution is that the amount of insulin injected may be inappropriate to the needs of the particular patient. Insulin is injected automatically, without regard to the condition of the patient.
There are other potentially life threatening conditions which are simply and effectively counteracted by the injection of a selected pharmaceutical agent into the blood stream of the patient. For example, in hyperparathyroidism, the victim suffers from the effects of an increased level of calcium ions in the blood. Chemical compositions are known for lowering the level of calcium. Other conditions which may be treated through the simple administration of known pharmaceutical agents include low blood pressure and cardiac arrythmias. In certain people, for example, an arrythmia arises in response to a bee sting. The potentially life threatening condition can be eliminated by the injection of epinephrine.
A problem with all such conditions is the timely administration of medication. For various reasons, a victim may succomb to his or her illness or deficiency or at the very least may experience a lapse in the quality of life. For example, either the onset of a life threatening condition is not recognized or medication is not available immediately.